Green Eyed Monster
by LostOne125
Summary: Dean/Sam. WINCEST. You've been warned. Sam is jealous of someone getting Dean's attention.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters. **

**Green-Eyed Monster**

Sam leaned against the door of the Impala, staring out the window. He was extremely upset and Dean could tell.

He turned down the music and looked over at his brother.

"Sam, are you alright?'

"I'm fine, Dean," he replied in a not so convincing voice.

"Don't make me pull this car over."

Sam shrugged and continued to stare out the window with his jaw clenched shut. He was not going to tell Dean why he was upset. It would only give him ammo to call him a girl.

Dean pulled over to the side of the deserted road and turned off the car. He tuned in his seat to face Sam.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong or not?" Dean hated to admit but he couldn't stand to see Sam upset. It bothered him to see anything except a smile on his face. Sam deserved to smile all the time, after everything he's been through.

Sam shifted to face Dean. He had a pained look on his face.

"Don't make me say it, Dean. You're just going to laugh at me."

Dan just looked at him in wonder. "I promise I won't laugh." He yanked Sam closer to him and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Just tell me what's wrong, baby."

Sam couldn't help but smile. He would never admit it to Dean, but he loved it when he called him 'baby.'

He placed his arm around Dean's waist and put his face in the crook between his neck and shoulder.

Dean could feel Sam's warm breath on his neck, and it sent shivers through his body.

Sam mumbled into Dean's neck. Dean wasn't sure if he heard correctly.

"What did you just say?"Dean asked to affirm that his hearing was not leaving him.

Sam lifted his head up a little and repeated what he said. "It's Jo."

Dean used his other hand to lift Sam's face to look at him. He gripped his chin firmly.

"What about Jo?" Dean looked at him in confusion. They were currently on their way to the Roadhouse to get some more information from Ash about the yellow-eyed demon and to talk to Ellen about a case she wanted them to work on.

Sam rolled his eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"She likes you, Dean. Why are you the only one who hasn't noticed? She's going to be in your face the whole time. "

Dean now understood and he couldn't help that full grin from lighting up his face.

"You're jealous," he said with that signature grin.

Sam huffed and pulled his face out of Dean's grip. He started to pull away, but Dean kept a firm grip on his hip, keeping him stuck to Dean's side.

"I'm glad you find this funny."

"I'm sorry, Sam, but it is **funny** seeing you get all jealous. You're all huffy and pouty."

Sam huffed angrily again and turned his head away from Dean. He crossed his arms against his chest and refused to look at Dean.

Dean started to chuckle then. "Sammy, I'm sorry."

Sam pretended to ignore him. Dean stopped laughing and pulled his brother/boyfriend closer.

"Sam, look at me."

He reluctantly turned his head and stared at Dean.

Dean leaned forward and placed a mind-numbing kiss on his lips and pulled away.

"You have nothing to worry about. I love you and I don't want anybody else," he assured Sam.

Sam's eyes softened and placed a kiss on Dean's full lips.

"Thanks Dean."

"No need to thank me, Sammy. It's the truth."

He laid his head on Dean's shoulder, and they sat like that for a while.

"We should probably get back on the road," Sam murmured, not wanting this moment to end.

Dean let out a sigh. "I guess you're right."

Dean hesitantly removed his arm from around Sam and started the car back up and drove onto the road.

Sam stayed by him, resting against his side.

* * *

This is going to be a couple chapters long, probably 3 at the most.

Hope you liked the first one.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters. **

Dean rolled up to the Roadhouse, the parking lot seemingly empty. He looked over at Sam who was just staring off into space.

"You ready, Sammy?"

Sam looked over at him and snorted. "You act like we're going into war or something."

Dean shrugged and replied," I was just making sure you're okay. You're the one who had a fit."

"I did not have a fit. I just know how she feels, and it unnerves me."

"You don't have anything to worry about. I'll try to fend off her attacks, okay."

Sam nodded in agreement.

They walked into the bar and were greeted by Ellen.

"Hey boys, how y'all been doing?"

"We're doing fine, Ellen. How have you been doing?" Sam politely responded.

"I've been making it."

They took off their jackets and sat at the bar, as Ellen gave them two free beers.

"Where's Ash? " Sam asked. Ellen pointed to the back of the bar; Ash was right there laying on a pool table.

Sam got up and walked over to Ash and woke him up.

"Sam, hey, man." He looked up and waved to Dean. "Hey Dean."

Dean shook his head and lifted his hand at him.

He was still lying lazily on the table.

"Got any information on the yellowed eye demon?" Sam asked eagerly.

Ashe nodded and led him over to his homemade computer. While Sam and Ash whispered and gestured over the computer, Ellen was handing Dean a case about newly married couples being found dead, seemingly like a double suicide.

Dean let out a low whistle. "We'll definitely look into this, Ellen."

Sam looked up for a moment, just in time to see Jo walk from the back and see both him and Dean.

"Hey, Sam," she said distractedly, as her eyes trained on Dean. After Sam made a half-hearted gesture back at her, she made a straight bee-line for Dean.

He watched jealously, as Jo stood extremely close to a seated Dean.

Her eyes stared dreamily at Dean, smiling and trying to flirt with him.

Sam stiffened and a jolt of envy flew through his body, as he witnessed Jo scoot closer to Dean.

"Sam, are you listening to me?" He turned his eyes back to Ash.

"What? I'm sorry."

Ash rolled his eyes, as he repeated what he was saying.

"That's about as much as I got for right now," Ash concluded.

Sam thanked Ash, as he walked back up to the bar. Ash started playing pool by himself. Sam sat down on the other side of Dean, glaring a little at Jo.

Sam took a large gulp to finish his beer. He needed to do something before he seriously decided to snatch Jo's hair out of her head.

But maybe that wouldn't have been a good idea with Ellen having a shotgun right near her.

But, still who did she think she was to throw herself all over Dean. Couldn't she take a hint? Dean obviously wasn't interested.

Dean turned a little toward and gave him a little helpless look.

"So Jo, how have you been doing?" Sam said in an attempt to get the attention off Dean.

"I've been doing alright, but you know what Sam. I think Ash wants someone to play pool with."

She gestured her head toward Ash, while Dean was turned looking at him warily. He watched the little vein in Sam's temple began to jump and he could see Sam's body tense.

'_Aw, hell. Don't attack her, Sammy._'

"Fine, I'll go play pool with Ash," he said through gritted teeth.

"What's wrong with him?" Jo asked Dean curiously, as Ellen went to the back to take some inventory for the busy night coming up.

"He's just a little upset." '_He wants to kick your ass._'

Jo watched Sam's retreating back with a confused look on her face, while Dean's eyes were focused on Sam's ass.

Sam started playing pool with Ash, making small talk with him. It was actually fun, Ash's humor almost making him forget about the little whore that kept trying to get into Dean's pants.

Sam picked the unfortunate moment to look up and see Jo lean forward and plant a small kiss on Dean's lips. Dean sat there in shock for a mere second and pulled away, as if he had been burned.

Ash was standing on the other side of the table, concentrating on his shot. He didn't know why Sam's face suddenly turned red or why his features twisted into pure anger.

Dean stood up quickly and glanced over at Sam. All Sam saw as red, but he speedily composed his intense desire to run Jo over with the Impala.

He placed the pool stick on the table and Ash looked up at him in surprise. Sam strode over to Dean and Jo. He stopped, standing between them and glared at Jo.

Dean really thought he was going to have stop Sam from slapping her. Sam reached between them and grabbed his jacket.

He stared furiously at the young girl who had become infatuated with **his** Dean. He turned around and strode out the bar.

Jo looked confusedly at Dean. "Did I do something wrong? Why is Sam so angry with me?"

Dean grabbed his jacket and wondered how he was going to explain this one.

"Uh…H…He likes you, Jo, a lot," Dean lied.

Her eyes widened in astonishment. "Are you serious?"

"Uh…Yeah…He was really nervous about seeing you again," he said more convincingly. He knew Sam was going to kill him for this, but what else was he suppose to say.

The truth. Oh, Sam's just jealous because we're together and he doesn't like you flirting with his boyfriend who just happens to be his brother, me.

Jo looked like she was in a daze. "I had no idea."

"Yeah, well, they're just can't be anything between us. Sam likes you and I can't hurt him."

She looked at him sadly and nodded in understanding. He told her goodbye and hurried out.

Dean walked out and found Sam leaning against the Impala, staring off into space.

"You okay?" Dean asked, while running a hand over Sam's arm.

"I'm fine. Can we just go?" Sam said shrugging off Dean's hand and walking over to the passenger's side.

Dean looked at him in frustration.

"What did I do?" he said with his arms outstretched.

He ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head; he got into the car.

He looked over at Sam getting into the car and started it up and took off.

He was definitely going to have to make this up to Sammy, even though he wasn't sure what he did wrong.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

One more chapter to finish it up.

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters. **

Dean pulled up to the hotel parking lot. He looked over at Sam who hadn't said a word to Dean the whole time, so Dean had just let his music play, loudly.

It was now night and Dean was tired of this whole thing. What did he do? Jo kissed him. Not the other way around.

He got out of the car with a groan and walked toward the office. When he returned with the keys, Sam jumped out of the car following him with their stuff in his arms.

He opened the hotel room and let them both in. Silence stretching over the time it took to settle in.

Dean removed his jacket and stared at Sam irritated.

"Are you going to talk to me and tell me what I did wrong? Cause I'm drawing a blank here."

Sam looked up from his laptop with a frown. "You honestly don't know what you did wrong?"

Dean took a moment to think and looked at his brother and shrugged. "Yeah, I don't know."

Sam got up from his seat and stood a few feet from Dean. "You did nothing to fight off her advances. You just sat there and did nothing. Hell, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you welcomed her attention," Sam said angrily.

Dean looked at him with a look of shock and anger. "Is that what you really think? You think I'm some type of attention whore. "

At that Sam gave him a look and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Okay, so maybe I like attention, but I did not encourage her. What was I supposed to do Sam, Huh? Run screaming from the place every time she came near me. You should know by now that I only want you."

Sam looked at him for a second and ran a hand over his face. Sam looked torn for a few moments because he knew Dean had a point. He knew Dean loved him and wouldn't ruin what they have. He just let his anger get the best of him and let it out on Dean. He couldn't let it out on Jo because she didn't know.

"I'm good looking guy, Sammy. You should know people are going to be attracted to me. I mean look at me," Dean said with a smirk.

Sam snorted at Dean's overconfidence. He shook his head and couldn't help cracking a smile. He walked over to Dean and placed a kiss on those full lips, before his love said any other stupid things.

He wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and pulled him flush against his body. He heard a little moan escape Dean's mouth. At that, he deepened the kiss, letting his tongue roam over every inch of his mouth.

He pulled away and looked into his eyes. Hazel eyes met green orbs and Sam smiled.

"I'm sorry. I just want people to know that you're mine," Sam said with a slight blush.

Dean couldn't help but smile at his Sammy's possessiveness.

"I am yours. I know it and you know it. That's all that matters."

Sam nodded and hid his increasing blush in the crook of Dean's neck.

"You're right," he mumbled into the soft flesh, eliciting a shiver from Dean.

Dean pulled away from the embrace and gripped Sam's chin to meet his gaze.

"And you know how I know you're mine, Sammy," Dean said huskily, his voice sending a bolt of lust straight to Sam's groin.

Sam gulped nervously and shook his head, afraid he might actually squeak out a response. Dean was now holding him around the waist, his hands having slid down from his face down his chest to his hips.

Dean pulled Sam closer to his body, letting Sam feel how aroused he was becoming.

A small groan came from Sam's lips, as he began to rock against Dean's hip.

"You know how I now you're mine. Because no one can make you scream the way I can, "he whispered into Sam's ear.

Sam moaned loudly and felt like his knees were about to give out. "Fuck, Dean. Are you trying to make me come in my pants?"

Dean smiled and replied lowly, "See, I bet no one else can make you do that either."

Sam nodded his head vigorously in agreement. No one had a voice like Dean or could sound as sexy as him.

Dean pressed his lips to Sam's and shoved his tongue into his mouth. While their tongues slid across each other in a type of dance, Dean quickly unbuttoned Sam's shirt and exposed his chest. He pushed Sam onto the bed and straddled his hips, pulling Sam's shirt off and throwing it on the floor.

Sam moaned, as Dean sucked on the side of his neck, leaving a mark. He kissed and licked his way down his throat to Sam's chest, licking at one of his nipples, before sucking and nibbling on it. He repeated the same action to the other nipple.

Dean's hands were running up and down Sam's sides caressing the tan skin. He smiled at the drawn out moan that came from his little brother.

Sam grinded his hips up against Dean's and whimpered at the friction. Dean slid further down his body, licking at his belly. He traced his abs with his tongue. He looked up at Sam and smiled. Sam was breathing heavily and his eyes were slightly closed.

"Dean, please," he murmured.

"Want me to, Sammy?" he said lowly. Sam nodded.

He slowly unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them. He yanked his pants and underwear off and tossed them to the side.

He looked down at Sam's leaking cock and he almost moaned. He leaned down and sucked on the head, making Sam jerk his hips and moan. Dean ran his tongue teasingly over the tip and slowly took more of him into his mouth.

Sam gripped the sheets tightly, trying not to come with just the feeling of Dean's lips wrapped around him.

Dean gripped the base, as he began to bob his head up and down, trying to taste as mush of Sam as he could.

Sam began to thrust into the warm heat of his mouth, and groaned when he felt a tongue gently licking his cock.

Dean continued to let Sam fuck his mouth, as he slipped his finger between Sam's legs and prodded at his entrance.

Sam opened his legs wider at the feeling. "Oh, God, Dean," he cried out.

He slid a finger into Sam's entrance and pressed it up against that special spot; Sam bucked and cried, as he came, filling up Dean's mouth. His vision filled with white stars.

Dean made sure to lick and suck up every inch of his seed; he just loved his taste. Dean sat up on his knees and leaned down; he pressed a kiss to his lover's lips.

Sam moaned at tasting himself on Dean's tongue. Dean got up and took off his clothes with Sam watching with rapt attention.

Sam reached for the lube on the nightstand and handed it to Dean, who was now kneeling between his spread legs. Dean coated his fingers and pushed in one finger, pulling it in and out. He pushed another finger inside and began to scissor his hole open.

"I got you, Sammy," he said roughly.

He pushed another finger inside and thoroughly stretched his entrance. Sam was moving hips, fucking himself on Dean's fingers. A small sound was heard from low in his throat.

"I'm ready; please just fuck me, Dean. Please."

Dean felt his cock aching for release. He slipped his fingers out and positioned his member at Sam's entrance. He pushed in slowly, until he filled Sam to the hilt.

"Hell, you're so tight," he gritted out.

He pulled out and slowly pushed back in. He slowly circled his hips, rubbing against Sam's insides. It sent electric shocks all through Sam's body.

"Uhhh, Dean."

Dean started a steady pace, as he thrust in and out, hitting Sam's spot each time. Sam curled his long legs around Dean's waist, enabling Dean to slip deeper with each thrust.

"Damn, Sam. You feel so good."

"Harder, please," Sam almost sobbed out.

Dean couldn't stand the pain in his brother's voice, so he immediately picked up the pace.

He started to roughly pound into Sam's tightness, gripping his hips hard.

His hand slipped to Sam's length and began to tug on it, pumping it with each thrust.

Dean leaned forward and sucked on his bottom lip, as he drove harder and deeper into Sam. Sam started screaming with each hit to his prostate.

Dean rubbed his thumb over the tip of Sam's cock. That was it for Sam.

He screamed," Dean," as he exploded all over Dean's hand.

Feeling Sam clench tightly all around him, Dean groaned, as Sam's body milked him dry. He collapsed on top of his brother.

Heavy breathing was all that could be heard. Dean reached down and slipped out of Sam. He turned over and lay beside Sam.

"See, I told you no one can make you scream like that," Dean said proudly.

Sam chuckled and said, "You're right." Dean looked at him in surprise with a smile gracing his face.

Sam looked at him and said, "Do you know how I know you're mine?"

Dean shook his head, curiosity perking his interest in the answer. Sam rolled over on his side and reached down to trace Dean's abs with a finger.

Dean let out a small gasp, as his fingers slid down lower. Sam gripped his hand around Dean's half-hard cock and started to pump.

"No one can make you as hard as I can," Sam husked into his ear. Dean let out a low groan.

Sam's lips curled up at the corners, as he stared at his lover.

"See I told you," Sam said with a grin.

Dean looked at him, trying to glare but it turned into a lust-filled gaze.

"Damn, I love you, Sam," he said, as he closed his eyes in pure pleasure and his head fell back.

Sam continued to grin and replied, "I know and I love you, too."

Sam looked at Dean with lust and love in his eyes.

He knew that Dean didn't want anybody except him, and he didn't want anyone except Dean.

That was all that mattered.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Reviews make me very happy.

So please review.


End file.
